


Rubies and Leather

by reona32



Series: Ribbon and Lace [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, D/s, Dom Steve Rogers, Dominance and Submission, Frottage, Impact Play, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn, Riding Crop, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve found Tony’s old trunk of sex toys, they’ve been expanding their sex lives.</p><p>Steve gives Tony a gift and the pair explore dominance and submission in the bedroom. Steve finds he likes it more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let's see. In this one we have kink negotiation, collars, light bondage (hands tied together), spanking, pain play and impact play with a riding crop, rough anal sex, and finally some aftercare and cuddles to top it off.

Dessert was a big bowl of brownies with vanilla ice cream and hot chocolate sauce over top. Steve steadied the bowl as Tony dug his spoon in. He watched Tony wrap his full lips around the spoon and make a little sound of pleasure. “Yummy,” muttered Tony, licking a dribble of chocolate sauce off his finger.

‘Yummy, indeed,’ thought Steve, mouth going dry with desire. On the dining table behind them was the remains of dinner and a half empty bottle of red wine. Now they were cuddling on the sofa, watching a movie and eating dessert.

Tony toed off his shoes and curled his legs up onto the cushions, leaning more solidly against Steve’s side. He scooped up another spoonful of brownie and ice cream and held it up to Steve’s mouth. “Come on, Steve, stop staring at me and eat.” Steve startled a little bit and obediently parted his lips so Tony could pop the spoon inside. Tony huffed. “As much as I love it when you stare worshipfully at me, the ice cream is going to melt if you don’t help eat it.”

“Sorry,” Steve said bashfully, picking up his own spoon. “I just can’t help myself when I have you with me.”

Tony rolled his eyes, although he wasn’t completely successful in controlling a pleased smile. “Hush. The Dread Pirate Roberts is about to fight Iñigo Montoya and it’s my favorite part.”

“I thought when Westley threatens Prince Humperdinck with a duel to the pain and then stands from the bed to order Humperdinck to drop his sword was your favorite part.”

“Shhhh!” hissed Tony, eyes firmly on the TV. A second later, he snickered. “Humperdinck.” Steve smiled. The ridiculous name never failed to get a humorous reaction. They ate quietly as Westley pursued Buttercup and Vizzini across the hills. “Inconceivable!” crowed Tony along with the movie.

They finished dessert about the time Miracle Max was reviving Westley. Steve set the empty bowl on the coffee table and curled his arm around Tony’s shoulders, settling the brunette against him. Tony wriggled around until he could rest his head just under Steve’s chin. The blond idly stroked his fingers down Tony’s arm. Steve caught Tony’s other hand in his own and lifted it to kiss the back, contentment warm in his chest.

“This was a good date night,” Tony announced some time later when Buttercup leapt from the window of the castle to land in Fezzik’s arms. He sat up and stretched. “You wanna watch another movie? Or we could watch some more episodes of Star Trek?” Steve’s arm slipped down from Tony’s shoulders to his waist and tightened. The brunette looked at him and saw the heat gathering in Steve’s blue eyes. Tony smiled and leaned into the bigger man, resting a hand on Steve’s chest and barely touching their lips together. “Or we could retire to the bedroom early?” he suggested silkily.

Steve hesitated and Tony pulled back a little. He cocked his head questioningly. “I have something for you,” Steve said slightly anxiously.

Tony’s eyes lit up. “A present? Oh, I love presents. Gimme.”

Steve stood and hurried into the bedroom. He came back with a flat black velvet box in his hands. Tony made grabby hands in the air as Steve sat back down on the couch and handed the box over. “I hope you like it.”

Tony popped the lid open. He froze, eyes going wide. He stared silently down at the box’s contents. Steve shifted with increasing nervousness. “You...?” muttered Tony. He paused again and the color began to drain slowly from Steve’s face. “You got me a collar?” Tony finally asked, as if the physical evidence wasn’t sitting right in front of him.

“You hate it,” blurted Steve, tone apologetic and horrified. “I knew it. You hate it. I never should have…”

“No. No, Steve. Calm down. I don’t hate it. I’m just surprised, is all.” Tony’s brown eyes looked reassuringly at Steve and then were dragged back down to the velvet box. The collar band was not very wide but sturdy. The leather was light brown with a golden clasp and a tiny golden bell. It was studded with deep red rubies in gold settings. It was gorgeous and a great deal fancier than the old cheap nylon collar sitting in the toy chest. Tony blew out a breath and set the box on the coffee table before turning and climbing into Steve’s lap. The smaller man straddled Steve’s legs and wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck. “You and I need to talk,” announced Tony.

Steve looked dubiously up at the brunette, his hands settling on Tony’s hips out of habit. “Talk about what?” he asked suspiciously.

“I love you, Steve, and I trust you completely and allow you more liberties with my person than I do anyone else.” Steve nodded in understanding. He knew this was true. Steve could hand things to Tony easily and could walk up behind the brunette and put his hands on his shoulders without Tony jumping a mile high and jerking an elbow back. He could touch the arc reactor, which was something Tony at times had problems allowing even Pepper to do. “But I need to know what you expect from me,” Tony explained. “What does that collar mean for you? What do you want out of me wearing it?”

Steve’s mouth opened and closed, his brow frowning. Tony waited patiently, idly combing his fingers through the short blond hair at Steve’s nape. “I told you that I just like the way it looks and that ratty thing we have now is beneath you,” Steve said.

“Beneath me, huh?” Tony asked, smile curling smugly.

Steve blushed and ducked his head. “You deserve better. Like rubies and real leather,” he muttered into his chin.

Tony chuckled and stroked a finger along Steve’s cheek. “Ok, so you think I look pretty in a collar. I can understand that. Is there a certain way you want me to act while wearing the collar? A certain activity you would like to do?”

Steve’s whole face went red. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he muttered sullenly, remembering previous stilted conversations on the same topic.

“Steve, we’ve talked about the difference between erotic pain and you breaking my arm or something like that.” Steve’s arms slid around Tony’s waist and he buried his face in Tony’s chest, making a wounded sound like the very words pained him incredibly to hear. Tony sighed and petted his hair. “In your internet research, did you look up BDSM at all? Or even just dominance and submission?” Steve nodded, not lifting his head. Tony tugged on his ear in annoyance. “You know I’m more submissive in the bedroom and you like to be more dominant.”

“I like taking care of you,” grumbled Steve.

“And that’s not a problem. That suits me just fine 90% of the time,” replied Tony. “But what we’ve done so far is pretty, well, tame. I’m asking if you want to explore dominance and submission a little more, if that’s what the collar means, or if you just wanted to give me a pretty piece of jewelry and aren’t looking to really change anything.”

Steve groaned irritably. He lifted his head to peer moodily up at Tony. “Why does it have to mean anything?”

“Don’t play the dumb blond bit with me,” Tony huffed. “You gave me a collar, Steve. Now, I’m willing to accept that you just like the way it looks and leave it at that but giving another person a collar usually means that you want that person to be your submissive. What I want to know here is which one you’re aiming for?”

Steve dropped his head with another groan. He really did think the collar looked lovely on Tony and that he needed a better one. He liked what they were doing in the bedroom and he had looked up BDSM and everything on the internet. Most of the things he saw didn’t excite him. A few things merely confused him and some of it frankly just repulsed him. He did not want to hurt Tony but from the contents of the toy box, maybe Tony liked a bit of pain. Maybe he could meet the brunette half way? Steve had looked up doms and subs and the thought of Tony responding to him like that… well, a delightful shiver worked its way up his spine. There had to be a happy medium the pair could reach. Some aspects of BDSM did interest Steve and he was curious about it. He lifted his head to look at Tony. “I think I’d like to explore a little bit.”

Tony smiled, pleased. “Ok. We can do that. Play around a little and figure out what’s good for both of us. I have no problem with that.” Tony’s face turned serious. “I have one hard and fast rule, Steve. Do you remember my safeword?”

Steve nodded. “Color system. Green, yellow, red,” he dutifully repeated.

“Yep. My only stipulation to us doing this is that you will always obey my safeword, or any action or tell we decide to use in a situation where I might not be able to speak. I say red, everything ends. Full stop.” Tony cupped Steve’s cheeks and stared hard into his wide blue eyes. “You will only have one chance at this, Steve. If you ever, ever, ignore my safeword, that will be it. We will be over. Do you understand?”

“I would never…” Steve started to say, voice stricken.

Tony shook his head, placing a single finger on his lips. “I trust you, Steve, or we would never be having this conversation in the first place. All I need is a simple ‘yes’.”

“Yes,” vowed Steve earnestly.

Tony’s stern face softened. “Good. How do you want to start?”

“The collar,” Steve said decisively. Tony chuckled a little and leaned back to grab the black velvet box from the coffee table. Steve tightened his grip around Tony’s waist as the smaller man bent back over his arms. Tony sat up and handed the box to Steve. To the brunette’s surprise, instead of picking the collar up, Steve set the box aside on the couch. Steve easily lifted Tony up by his waist and set him on his feet. Steve scooted forward on the couch, spreading his legs so Tony stood between his knees.

Tony watched curiously as Steve unbuttoned his white dress shirt. Steve slipped the shirt down Tony’s arms and tossed it away. He then undid Tony’s belt and zipper. Tony set his hands on Steve’s shoulders for balance and lifted each foot so Steve could pull off his slacks and underwear. Two socks joined the pile of discarded clothing and then Tony stood naked.

Steve set his hands on Tony’s hips and leaned forward to press a kiss to the arc reactor in the middle of his chest. Tony shivered, hands kneading at Steve’s shoulders. The blond stayed leaning against Tony for a long moment, breathing slow and controlled. Finally, his shoulders firmed and he lifted his head calmly. Steve pulled a pillow off the couch and dropped it to the floor between them. “Kneel,” he ordered evenly. One of Tony’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise and then he smiled. The brunette gracefully sank to his knees on the pillow that had been so thoughtfully provided. Steve picked up the collar and undid the golden clasp. “Still ok?” he asked.

“Green,” replied Tony pointedly. Steve nodded, a harsh swallow the only sign of his nervousness. He was pulling on the same wellspring of stubbornness and authority that allowed him to be Captain America to keep himself focused. Tony tilted his chin up as Steve buckled the collar around his neck. The leather was buttery soft against his skin and the little golden bell rested in the hollow of his throat.

“Beautiful,” Steve muttered. He stroked over Tony’s shoulders and down his chest like he was absolutely fascinated by Tony’s skin. “Arms behind your back, hold your wrists.” Tony did as told, placing his hands at the small of his back and each hand grabbing the other wrist to hold them there. Tony’s eyes shone brightly with eagerness and arousal. Steve shifted on the couch, opening the fly to his trousers and pulling his half hard cock out. He cupped the back of Tony’s head with his palm and pulled the brunette forward until Tony’s lips were scant centimeters away from the fat head. “Suck,” Steve ordered gruffly.

Tony opened his mouth and Steve’s dick slid inside the warm, moist opening. Steve pressed Tony’s head down until the head of his cock hit the back of Tony’s mouth. Tony rubbed his tongue along the underside of Steve’s dick and hollowed his cheeks to suck hard. Steve groaned and curled his fingers in Tony’s dark hair. He pulled Tony’s head back, his length sliding wetly from the brunette’s mouth. Tony tongued Steve’s slit and he made an appreciative sound before pushing Tony’s head back down.

Tony curled his tongue around the shaft as Steve slipped back into his mouth. “That’s right,” mumbled Steve. “Nice and easy.” Tony looked up and found Steve staring at where his hard cock disappeared past his lips. “You feel so good,” Steve praised softly. He held Tony still as he rolled his hips, making short thrusts into his warm mouth. The brunette sucked and rubbed his tongue along the thick flesh. Steve moaned. Heat pulsed in the pit of his stomach and a welcome pressure began to throb in his balls.

Steve pulled Tony’s head back until just the tip of his cock rested against his lips. Tony licked at the leaking head and kissed it, pursing his soft lips. “Such a good little cocksucker,” Steve said. He paused, glancing at Tony’s eyes to gauge his reaction, but Tony’s eyes were dark and soft, his eyelids drooping. “Think you can take more? I think you can,” mused Steve. He pressed Tony’s head back down until his cockhead was at the beginning of his throat. “Grab my leg if you want to stop,” Steve ordered. “Deep breath, sweetheart.”

Tony sucked in air through his nose and Steve thrust his dick upward. Tony gagged, coughing around the length, and Steve pulled back a little. “Easy, easy,” he soothed. Tony's eyes watered and two tears slipped down his flushed cheeks. Steve froze. “Grab my leg if you want to stop,” the blond repeated. They both remained still, Tony's hands behind his back and his brown eyes looking lazily up at the bigger man. Steve slowly started moving Tony's mouth up and down his cock again. 

“Let's try again,” Steve said, pressing Tony's head down inch by inch. Tony gave a little cough, his mouth open wide around Steve's girth, and then the blond's dick slipped into his throat. Steve moaned as Tony swallowed him down. The warm, narrow channel squeezed around Steve's cock and he began to bob Tony's head, fucking his throat. The bell on the collar jingled in a steady matching rhythm. Tears slipped from Tony's eyes as his air was cut off. The fingers in his hair tightened as they forced his head up and down. Steve groaned, his stomach muscles constricting as his orgasm began to gather in the pit of his belly.

Steve shoved his cock deep down Tony's throat as he came with a drawn out moan, pressing the brunette’s nose into the wiry hair at the base. Tony swallowed as Steve came, choking as the thick shaft twitched and squirted cum. Dark spots danced in his vision. Arousal and lack of air made the blood rush in his ears. Tony’s mind was cloudy and slow, his thoughts turned to warm molasses. His eyes were a bare sliver of brown as Steve yanked his head back up.

The heavy weight of Steve’s cock rested on Tony’s tongue. Steve grabbed his dick in a tight fist and stroked himself, squeezing several spurts of cum into Tony’s mouth. The thick ropes painted Tony's tongue as he panted, Steve's fingers tight in his hair and his neck arched. The brunette’s cock was hard and flushed between his thighs. Jingling from the golden bell accompanied every little jerk and shiver.

Tony kept his mouth slack and open so Steve could see the pool of semen on his tongue. With a shuttering sigh, Steve let go of his dick and cupped the brunette’s chin in his palm. Steve's other hand slid down from the smaller man's hair to curl around Tony's throat. “Swallow,” he ordered hoarsely, thumb rubbing at the corner of Tony's lips. Tony did as he was bid, Steve feeling his muscles move as he swallowed, and then opened his mouth again. Steve groaned as Tony showed him his empty mouth and leaned down to press a rough kiss to his lips.

The brunette remained sweet and yielding, brown eyes barely open as Steve kissed and nibbled at his lips. Steve cupped Tony's jaw and firmly slid his tongue inside Tony's mouth to chase his own taste and map the warm cavern. Tony moaned quietly as Steve kissed him. After a long moment Steve left the smaller man's lips and started kissing across Tony's flushed cheeks and wet eyelashes. “So beautiful,” the blond was muttering. “So good for me. I love you, sweetheart.” Steve pulled his head back and gazed lovingly down at Tony. “Color?” he asked quietly.

“Green,” mumbled Tony, blinking dazedly.

Steve nodded with a smile and pressed another soft kiss to his lips. The blond did up his pants, tucking his cock away, and stood carefully. Tony's dark, glittering eyes followed him, not moving from his kneeling position on the pillow. “Come on, sweetheart, we're going to the bedroom,” Steve said, beckoning with one hand. Tony shifted, the muscles in his thighs bunching as he got ready to stand, but Steve shook his head. “Ah ah,” he scolded. “Crawl.” The pupils of Tony's eyes ballooned and he let out a little whimper before getting on his hands and knees and crawling toward the bedroom.

Steve followed slowly behind Tony, gaze fixed on the curve of the brunette’s ass and the dip of his spine as they flexed. Lean muscles worked as Tony crawled through the bedroom doorway and Steve's skin prickled as Tony's back stretched and the globes of his ass bounced. Tony stopped and knelt, resting on his heels and looking up at Steve with dreamy eyes. “Up onto the bed,” Steve ordered.

Tony obeyed, climbing up to sit on the side of the bed. Steve drew in a shaky breath and came over to gently stroke his fingers along Tony's cheek. The brunette’s eyes fluttered shut and Tony tipped his head into the touch with a sigh. “You are so beautiful,” Steve whispered worshipful. “I love you so much.” A small smile curled Tony's red and swollen lips. Steve kissed him lightly and quickly. “Stay right there.” He then hurried over to the black trunk that held their toys and opened it, blue eyes quickly taking in the varied selection.

Steve chewed on his lip, trying to make his brain think clearly. He took out the nesting trays from the trunk and tried to decide on a course of action. A length of silky white cord caught his attention and Steve picked it. The rope was soft and smooth and Steve brought it over to show Tony, as if presenting the brunette with a gift. “Your hands,” Steve said, tone caught half between an order and a question. Tony blinked slowly and languidly lifted his arms. Gently and carefully, Steve tied Tony's hands together. “Ok?” he asked, fingertips caressing over the bonds.

“Green.”

Steve nodded. “Lay down on your front,” he ordered. Steve helped Tony to position himself on the bed on his chest, arms stretched out above his head. A pillow was shoved under Tony's chest so he would be more comfortable. Tony turned his head to the side and laid his cheek on the pillow, breathing gentle and slow. Steve gulped and ran a slightly trembling hand down his spine. Tony made a pleased sound. The caress swept along the curve of his lower back and climbed up the swell of his ass. Steve squeezed a palmful of Tony's buttocks and leaned down to press a kiss to his shoulder. “I am going to spank you,” he muttered as he trailed his lips down Tony's bicep, “and then I am going to stripe your back with the riding crop and then, if you are very, very good, I will fuck you. Would you like that?” Tony's breathing picked up as Steve spoke and he nodded his head with a low moan, hips moving restlessly against the bed. His hard cock was trapped under his belly.

Steve slipped his hand down between Tony's legs and nudged them apart. Tony's bound hands twisted impatiently in the ropes, anticipation coiling in his chest. The first tap of Steve's hand against Tony's ass was light but the brunette still gasped. Steve slid his fingers over the soft globes and tapped with his palm again. Tony whined, burying his face against his arm. Another slap to the ass was followed by a firm grope. They had hardly begun but both were already breathing hard in eagerness.

A series of light swats followed the curve of Tony's ass down between his legs. Tony moaned and spread his legs wider as Steve drummed downward until one delicate pat landed on the bundle of his balls. The brunette jerked with a low cry. “Good baby,” praised Steve quietly as he rubbed at the soft skin between Tony's legs, watching it turn pink.

“Steve,” muttered Tony hoarsely. Steve's palm landed square on Tony's ass cheeks with a loud smack. Tony yelped, his whole body jumping. The globes jiggled as Steve spanked him again. Tony groaned into the pillow, his hips rolling and rubbing his aching cock against the bed. Each firm swat warmed the smaller man's ass until the skin was bright pink with the shape of Steve's hand. Heat traveled up and down his body, making Tony's fingers and toes tingle.

A hard strike landed on Tony’s ass with a crack of sound and tears gathered in the brunette’s eyes as he grunted. Steve spread the sharp smacks evenly across Tony's ass and then down along the back of his thighs. Surprisingly, the blond felt himself start to sweat, excitement pooling in his groin. Tony was moaning constantly now. Each hit now landed with the slap of flesh against flesh. Steve dropped his hand between Tony's legs and smacked his inner thighs, the skin reddening quickly. Tony sobbed into the pillow, his back bowing and bare toes digging into the mattress. His hands twisted and pulled at the ropes around his wrists, trapped between pleasure and pain.

“How are you doing, Tony?” Steve asked, pausing to run his dry fingertips over his hole.

Tony pressed his hips back. “Green,” he croaked.

“Good, good.” Steve spanked his ass hard in reward, the globes shaking. Tony huffed a groan into the pillow. His lower half throbbed and stung, his skin flushed red. Arousal pulsed through his veins as Steve slapped at his inner thighs. The bell on the collar rang with each jolt. Steve licked his lips, surprised at how much the blooming redness of Tony's skin thrilled him. He struck high between Tony’s legs and the brunette hissed at the sting. Steve stepped away to snatch up the riding crop from the toy trunk.

Tony's face was buried in the pillow, his bound hands curled in the sheets over his head, and wasn't aware Steve had picked the toy up. When a line of fire snapped against the middle of his back he screamed in pain and surprise. Steve started, paling a little, and drop the crop to lean forward and curl his hands around Tony's shoulders. The brunette’s face was flushed and his cheeks wet with tears. “Are you ok?” Steve demanded.

Tony whined but nodded. He shifted restlessly against the sheets. The blow of the riding crop had hurt but it was more that he had been unprepared than anything else. His whole body was hot and he could feel his own pulse pound in his ears. “Green,” the brunette gasped. “Don't stop.”

“Are you sure?” Tony nodded again, turning his head enough so one blown, dark eye was looking pleadingly up at Steve. The blond nodded, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Alright.” Steve picked up the crop, running his hands along the shaft. There was one red stripe decorating Tony's back. Steve chewed his lip, thrown out of his rhythm and hesitating.

Tony arched his back and rolled his hips when nothing happened for a long moment. “Steve!” he complained. There was a light rap with the crop across the small of his back in response and Tony huffed. He kicked the bed in annoyance. Steve quirked his lips and swung the riding crop down on the swell of Tony's pink ass with a bit more force. Tony gasped and bucked his hips up.

A sharp bite landed just below his shoulder blades and Tony moaned lowly. The blow was lighter than the first smack had been but still had enough strength behind it to send his nerves singing with pain. Steve slowly worked himself back up to speed, lying stripes neatly up and down Tony's back. Tony felt his back grow warm as Steve worked on him. He was floating on endorphins that made the clamoring in his brain quiet down, arousal and pleasure soaking into every muscle in his body. Each strike of the crop was answered by a cry from Tony. The tinkling collar bell was a sweet backdrop note.

Steve panted as he focused on marking Tony’s back with evenly spaced welts. His shirt stuck to his chest with sweat. The swish and smack of the riding crop was like a metronome as Steve guided the black shaft down over Tony’s ass and along the back of his thighs. The dark haired man’s skin reddened and flushed with marks as the crop struck just above the back of his knees. Tony squirmed on the bed, pulling on his wrists and moaning into the pillow.

Steve felt hot with desire as he bent his wrist and struck the crop along Tony’s sensitive inner thighs. The smaller man howled into the pillow and Steve felt a rush of tingling travel up his neck and across his scalp. Arousal pulsed fiercely in his groin, feeling like a burning ember had been placed in his belly. He laid uniform lines along Tony’s inner thighs, blue eyes dark and narrowed in concentration. Tony sobbed as pain stung up along his thighs and wailed when the crop’s bite landed where leg met ass, close to striking the swollen sack of his balls.

Steve tossed away the riding crop and hurriedly snatched up the bottle of lube they kept in the nightstand. He fumbled the bottle open, nearly out of his mind with lust, and covered the fingers of one hand with lube. Tony jerked and gave a sharp cry as two slick fingers thrust forcibly inside of his asshole. The strong fingers spread him without caution, the muscle giving way against the pressure. Tony hands fisted in the sheets as Steve fingered him. “Color?” the blond demanded as he twisted his fingers and scissored them open.

It took Tony a moment to gather the presence of mind to gasp, “Green,” in response. The stretching burned and was rushed, a third finger shoving its way inside his body. The dark haired man writhed as Steve climbed up onto the bed between his legs. Steve's clothing rubbed against the lines on his inner thighs and legs. Sweat was beginning to make the welts along his back throb. Pain pulsed through Tony as Steve spread three fingers inside him. “Oh god, Steve!” he sobbed, his sore back arching. His mouth was dry and the room seemed to spin around him. Tony closed his eyes and gave low moans as Steve thrust his fingers rapidly in and out of his ass.

Too quickly, Steve pulled his fingers out and tore his pants open. The blond's cock was flushed an angry red and swelled thick and hard. Steve gave a strangled groan as he ran his slick hand along his length. The desire to just stroke himself to completion was hard to resist but Steve let go of his cock and shifted forward over Tony. The head of his dick nudged Tony's hole and then Steve pressed relentlessly inside the brunette’s body. Tony gave a choked moan and shuddered, the movement only sending Steve's cock deeper inside of him. Steve gritted his teeth as he entered Tony, fighting to stave off his orgasm as the tight heat surrounded his aching dick.

Steve began to thrust as soon as he was fully seated inside Tony, too excited to stop and allow either of them to adjust. He planted his hands on either side of Tony's torso and hung his head as his hips pistoned. Steve set a rapid and brutal rhythm. Their flesh slapped together loudly and Tony let out panting groans as Steve pounded inside of him vigorously. His dark brown eyes rolled, overwhelmed and riding the wave to its crest.

Steve’s dick was like fire inside of Tony. Every thrust sent blasts of pleasurable agony through his veins. Under him, Tony’s cock rubbed against the bed, leaking and throbbing with sensation. Tony squeezed his eyes closed as the pain from his back twisted together with the ecstasy from having his prostate pummeled by Steve’s cock. He moaned as his muscles tightened. Steve was muttering above him, the blond barely aware of anything past the movement of his hips. “Feel so good. So beautiful. So perfect. Look at you take my cock, you’re hungry for it. Letting me do anything to you. Love you. Pretty little ass perfect for fucking. Shit, you feel fantastic.”

Sharp teeth suddenly latched onto Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s orgasm roared through him. He shoved his hips back against Steve and shook as his cock pulsed and shot cum onto the bed. His mouth fell open for a deep groan before the sound rasped off into harsh panting. Pleasure and pain made his thoughts whiteout as he jerked with each wave of his climax. Steve’s face screwed up as he desperately fought down his own orgasm as Tony clinched around him and continued to fuck the smaller man as he came.

Tony collapsed onto the bed, limp and trembling. He could feel Steve panting into his neck, his teeth still latched onto his flesh, the heavy weight of him hot and sweating above him as the blond continued thrusting into his ass. The brunette started to whimper as Steve kept fucking him, his eyelids fluttering. His ass burned with each pump of Steve’s cock and his sore and spent body throbbed with each jolt. Tony rolled his head on the pillow and whined. He tried to tilt his ass up for a better angle and squeeze around the hard length driving in and out of him.

Steve growled into Tony’s shoulder, his thrusts turning short and uneven. He grunted and groaned as he was finally unable to hold off his orgasm and came. Warmth gushed into Tony and he sighed. Steve jerked his hips against Tony’s ass, working his cock inside Tony’s heat and tightness as he spurted cum deep inside. Pleasure unspooled in the pit of his stomach and Steve moaned softly before releasing Tony’s shoulder and licking at the bite mark left behind. His arms trembled from holding himself up over the smaller man and he panted like a race horse at the end of the track.

Fatigue seeped into his brain like a thick fog and Steve gently pulled away before he could crumple on top of Tony. His cock slid out of Tony with a wet squelching sound and the smaller man twitched with a soft noise. The brunette’s asshole was red and puffy and cum leaked out to drip down over his balls. Tony relaxed as Steve rolled to lie next to him. Brown eyes blinked lethargically as Tony's breathing slowed. The hum of spent pleasure kept him calm and loose, sitting like burnt sugar on his tongue.

Steve sprawled on his back and swept a hand over his face, wiping away sweat. He kicked his pants and boxers off clumsily. It took him a couple minutes to catch his breath and slow his racing heart. The buzz from his orgasm still tingled over his skin. When he felt able, he wrestled his shirt off and turned onto his side. Tony was still stretched out on his front. His back and thighs were red with welts and his asshole was still leaking cum. He looked to be asleep, eyes closed and breathing calm. Steve's hand hovered in the air, not knowing where to touch the brunette without hurting him. Guilt began to seep into his brain. “Tony?” he asked softly, finally resting his hand on his bicep. “Are you ok?”

Tony hummed, shifting a little on the bed before settling again. Steve stroked down his arm and wriggled himself up so he could pick the knot open on the cord around Tony's wrists. Tony made a soft sound as his wrists were freed. His fingers spread in a stretch and then went limp again. Steve chewed on his lip as he looked along his lover's abused back. “Tony?” he asked again. He gently set his palm down on Tony's back but quickly pulled it back when the brunette flinched. Tony made a displeased noise. “Sorry,” muttered Steve. “Are you ok, Tony? You're starting to worry me here a little.”

Tony's body heaved with a sigh and he turned his head a little. Sleepy brown eyes looked dreamily at the blond for a moment before sliding closed again. “'M fine,” he breathed.

“Ok, ok,” Steve muttered. He looked anxiously at Tony for a moment but the smaller man was still relaxed and unmoving, even though his back was starting to look swollen and tender. “Alright, up and at 'em, Cap,” Steve mumbled to himself. “Get your head on straight.” He hauled himself up onto his feet. According to his research and the advice Jarvis had given him (and hadn't that been an embarrassing conversation), Steve still had a job to do.

Steve settled a light blanket over Tony, trying to be as gentle as possible. He took the sigh that Tony made when he was covered as a good sign. A trip to the kitchen yielded a couple packages of cheese crackers and some single serving bottles of apple juice. He dropped everything on the bed when he returned and went to the nightstand for the package of wet wipes they kept there and the toy trunk for a tube of soothing numbing gel he'd noticed before. “We really need to plan this shit out better next time,” Steve mumbled as he climbed back onto the bed. He was heartened when Tony chuckled a little in response.

Carefully, he folded the blanket down to Tony's ass, baring his red back. Steve unscrewed the cap on the gel and squirted a bead onto his fingers. He muttered his apologizes as Tony flinched at his soft touch. The soothing gel was cold against Tony's overheated back and he shivered as Steve methodically covered every stinging welt until the lingering ache was relieved. Steve worked his way over Tony's ass and thighs, pausing to use a wet wipe to clean the cum from his balls and asshole. Once he had taken care of every welt, Steve went to the bathroom and returned with a warm cloth to wash Tony's face of sweat and tears. “Tony?” the blond muttered as he pressed kisses to Tony's temple and cheek. “Sweetheart, do you want to move? Get something to drink maybe?”

Tony cracked his eyes open, a tiny smile curling his lips, and managed to nod his head a little. Steve helped the shaky brunette up and away from the wet spot. He cleaned Tony's stomach and limp cock gently and maneuvered the smaller man to nestle against the pillows at the headboard, wrapped up in the blanket to keep him warm. Steve leaned in for a kiss, cupping the brunette’s cheeks in his hands. Tony was docile under Steve’s touch, allowing the larger man to tip his head just so for a long kiss and sighing against his lips. Steve kept the kiss light, seeing how out of it Tony still was.

Steve opened an apple juice bottle and helped Tony take a few sips from it. He then pulled open the cheese crackers so Tony could get to them and quickly went to bundle up the soiled bed duvet and pillow to toss them in the hamper. He put everything back in the toy trunk, quickly giving the riding crop a wipe down with a cleaning cloth. Once he was satisfied that everything was put away, he climbed back into bed. Tony was yawning by then and welcomed Steve's return with a sleepy smile and an affectionate nuzzle.

“How are you feeling?” asked Steve, opening a juice bottle for himself.

“Good. Tired,” Tony replied. He cuddled against Steve's side, clumsily throwing some of the blanket over the blond's legs. The collar bell jingled softly but neither of them seemed to be in a hurry to remove it.

“Not in too much pain? It... wasn't too much?”

Tony rested his head on Steve's shoulder and pecked kisses along his jaw. “No. It was...” a yawn interrupted him. “It was great. Best date night ever. It's been a long time since I've gone under like that. It was just what I needed. It wasn't too much, Steve. I would have safeworded if it had been.”

Steve relaxed, reaching up to card his fingers through Tony's hair. “I'm pleased. It was... great for me too,” the blond muttered, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. He got Tony to eat a few more cheese crackers and drink the rest of the apple juice before the smaller man drifted completely to asleep. He carefully maneuvered Tony to lie down, turning them so the brunette was resting mostly on Steve's chest. Steve fussed with the blanket until it was covering them both and relaxed. “Jarvis, secure our floor and shut off the lights,” he ordered quietly.

“As you wish, Captain,” the AI responded softly. Steve's sensitive ears caught the sound of things shuttering and locking all around the penthouse. The TV turned off in the living room and then the lights went out, leaving only a small ambient light under a cabinet in the kitchen lit just in case of midnight wanderings.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some aftercare, fluff, and frottage in this chapter.

Steve woke up early the next morning, as he usually did, but found he had no desire to go on his morning run. He glanced down at Tony but the brunette still seemed deeply asleep. The collar was still around his throat but Steve saw no reason to risk waking the smaller man by trying to remove it now. Steve wiggled out from under him. Tony didn’t make a sound and continued to slumber as Steve used the bathroom and pulled on a pair of boxers. Steve then went to the kitchen and cleaned up the remains of last night’s dinner. He rinsed the dishes off and loading them into the dishwasher. The fruit bowl on the counter taunted him and polished off a couple of apples and bananas before heading back to the bedroom.

Tony hadn’t so much as twitched a muscle since Steve had left and the blond had Jarvis turn on the TV, the screen rising from the floor, and put on the news without sound. He was in the middle of a set of pushups while watching a report on road work in the East Village when Tony made a noise on the bed. Steve stood in time to see brown eyes blink open. Tony looked muzzy and it took a second for his gaze to focus enough to land on Steve. The brunette smiled. “Good morning,” Tony murmured.

Steve smiled in return and climbed back onto the bed. “Good morning yourself, gorgeous.” Tony made to sit up but winced, freezing. Steve’s smile melted into a worried frown. “Are you ok? Are you in pain?”

“I’m fine, Steve,” huffed Tony. “Just a little sore.” He slowly rocked himself into an upright position. He stretched and there were several popping noises that had both of them flinching. “I could probably use some Ibuprofen, though,” Tony admitted sheepishly.

“Of course.” Steve hurried into the bathroom and returned with two little white pills. He fetched a water bottle from the mini fridge and Tony downed the medicine with a hardy gulp of the drink. Then he started edging toward the side of the bed. Steve stopped him, grabbing his arm lightly. “What do you need? I’ll get it for you. You should probably rest some more.”

Tony chuckled at him. “I need to use the bathroom, Steve. There’s no way around that. Plus, I wanna see.” He hoisted himself up and Steve placed himself next to the brunette so Tony could lean on him while he got his balance. Tony wiggled his toes and bent his knees, trying to get his sore and stiff body into working order.

“See what?” Steve asked as Tony pulled away and headed toward the bathroom. Then his mouth went dry. Tony tossed a grin over his shoulder as Steve made a whimpering sound and eagerly entered the bathroom. His front looked normal, perhaps the smile on his face a little easier. Tony turned so his back was facing the mirror above the sink and looked over his shoulder. His smile turned lusty.

Along Tony’s back and ass were neat even pink lines highlighted by his olive skin. The general redness had faded overnight to leave an artful pattern behind. Steve followed him as if in a daze, staring at the image in the mirror. “What do you think?” Tony asked.

“Beautiful,” muttered Steve. He set his hands on Tony’s shoulders, the pair standing chest to chest, and stared at Tony’s back in the mirror.

“This has always been my favorite part about being caned or flogged,” Tony said softly, eyes drifting over the marks.

Steve eyes dropped to Tony’s in the mirror. “Why?”

Tony turned his head to look at Steve for real. “I… It’s embarrassing, but, it makes me feel claimed, marked as belonging to someone.” He ducked his head and wasn’t completely successful in fighting down a blush. “It’s ridiculous, I know.”

“It’s not ridiculous and it makes perfect sense,” Steve disagreed. He placed a finger under Tony’s chin and tilted his face up. “As long as you know it’s me you belong to,” Steve whispered, leaning down and claiming the brunette’s lips in a thorough kiss. Tony placed his palms on Steve’s bare chest and leaned up into the kiss, completely uncaring that he stood naked while the blond had on boxers. He moaned into the kiss and happily curled their tongues together.

Tony pulled away as he bounced on his toes. He laughed a little. “I really do have to use the toilet, Steve.”

Steve nodded. “Shower after and then I’ll put some more of the gel on your back.”

Tony pursed his lips. “Do I get pancakes for being good?”

“Of course,” Steve replied, pecking the brunette on the cheek. He slipped his hands up to Tony's throat and unbuckled the collar. Tony reached up to touch his neck as if already missing it. Steve smiled and reached down to swat Tony's ass lightly. The smaller man yelped and jumped, hands flying back to protect his vulnerable butt. “Go on,” Steve urged. Tony took one more pleased look at his back and then headed for the toilet while Steve left to start on breakfast.

There were a few unhappy twinges from his back as Tony showered but otherwise he was no worse for the wear. His body loosed up under the hot water, stiff muscles relaxing. He brushed his teeth after drying off and headed out into the bedroom. Steve was nowhere in sight, so Tony wandered toward the kitchen where he found the blond standing guard over the stove. Tony walked up and leaned against the taller man's back. “You are not wearing any clothing,” Steve stated calmly, flipping a pancake.

“There was no mention of clothing before,” argued Tony. He smiled as Steve's back flexed as he moved the pancake to a plate. Tony couldn't see Steve roll his eyes. The blond turned the stove off and turned, lifting one arm over the smaller man and then looping them around Tony's waist gently.

“Clothing is generally implied,” Steve said.

Tony pouted up at him. “Not with me, it isn't.” Steve snorted and leaned down to kiss him. Tony hummed into the kiss, pulling back to nip at Steve's bottom lip. “Pancakes?” Tony pleaded.

Steve chuckled and let Tony go to grab the plate with the stack of fluffy golden goodness on it. “Alright, sit down and we'll eat.” He set the plate down on the kitchen island. Syrup and butter were already set out along with two glasses of orange juice.

Tony hopped up on a stool, uncaring of his nudity, and just as quickly hopped off. “Nope, not gonna work, I'm afraid. I need something softer.”

“Does your bottom hurt?” Steve asked with a smug grin.

“You know every well it does, jerk!” Tony complained playfully.

Steve laughed and patted at his lap. “Come here.” The brunette glared but approached him. Steve easily lifted Tony up to sit on his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist to anchor him. “Better?”

“You're still a jerk,” Tony said in lieu of answering. Steve chuckled, adding butter and syrup to the pancakes and cutting a triangle before lifting the fork to Tony's lips. The smaller man cocked an eyebrow but ate the bite that was offered. They shared breakfast like that until the plate was empty.

“What do you want to do today?” Steve asked, pressing a kiss to Tony’s shoulder.

“Well, I was going to work on some projects in the workshop but now I much rather go back to bed and snuggle.”

“Don’t you have things you need to do?”

Tony pouted. “Probably but I’d much rather spend the day with my boyfriend watching old movies and napping.” He shifted on Steve’s lap to look pleadingly at the blond. “Please?”

Steve laughed, pecking the smaller man on the lips. “If that’s what you want, than that’s what we’ll do.”

“Yay!” crowed Tony. Steve insisted on cleaning up the breakfast dishes even as Tony tapped his foot impatiently. The pair then headed back to their bedroom. Tony collapsed onto the bed with a grin, rolling onto his front facing the end of the bed. “Jarvis, any suggestion on entertainment?”

“You have always found Some Like It Hot amusing,” suggested the AI.

Tony glanced up at Steve. “Alright with you?” The blond nodded and Tony grinned. “Queue it up, J.”

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, picking the tube of soothing gel up from the nightstand. “Are you going to put any clothes on?” he asked in exasperation.

Tony grinned and shook his head, kicking one foot into the air. “Nope.” Steve shook his head in amusement and opened the tub of gel, squirting a bead on his fingers. Tony twitched at Steve’s initial touch and then relaxed as the blond spread the gel down his back. It didn’t take the brunette long to doze off again. Steve pulled a light sheet up to cover him so he didn’t get chilled.

Steve lounged with Tony for a little while before getting up and throwing on a t-shirt and sweatpants. He headed into the kitchen to start the dishwasher and tidy up the living room. A red blush traveled up his face as he picked up the velvet box with the collar and tiptoed into the bedroom to put it in the top dresser drawer. Tony was still snoozing on the bed and Jarvis had turned the sound down on the movie so as not to disturb his creator.

Steve wandered off again, making a cup of tea and then heading into his office to retrieve a stack of files from his desk. He returned to the bedroom and climbed up onto the bed, being careful not to jostle the sleeping brunette too much. The paperwork was spread around him and Steve fished a pen out of the nightstand to begin reading through them. After the movie finished, Jarvis turned on a series of old Bugs Bunny cartoons, the sound so low that only Steve’s serum enhanced hearing could pick it up.

A couple hours later, Steve was reading a SHIELD combat analysis from one of the Avengers’ training sessions (He barely kept himself from tossing it in the trash. Whoever wrote this was vastly underestimating Clint’s skills and general deadliness, underutilizing and belittling Natasha’s usefulness, and ignoring Thor’s tendency to act like a bull in a china shop when he was excited.), when his arm was pushed up and Tony wiggled himself into Steve’s lap. “Hello. Can I help you?” Steve asked, amused, as Tony settled and let out a big yawn.

“You misunderstand the purpose of a day in bed,” Tony said, giving the file folders and sheets of paper a disdainful look.

Steve chuckled, letting Tony push away the report he was holding. “I’m just trying to catch up. You know how everything piles up.”

Tony sniffed haughtily. “I know you are ignoring me for supply lists and heavily edited mission reports,” he complained.

“Oh, a thousand apologies, your majesty,” teased Steve with a smirk. “What can I do for you?”

“Lunch,” Tony demanded impertinently.

Steve looked over at the bedside clock in surprise. It was a little bit after noon. His stomach took that moment to growl loudly. “I guess we could eat,” Steve said sheepishly, ears turning pink.

Tony’s face softened and he reached up to tug gently on Steve’s right ear. “Your stomach has been growling like a bear for the last couple of minutes, Steve. I thought some animal was in the bedroom with me when I woke up.”

Steve chuckled, earning himself a firmer pull on his ear. “It's not that bad.” Tony gave him an incredulous look and Steve leaned down to kiss him before the brunette could say some sort of pithy response. “What do you want to eat?” Steve asked.

“Chocolate!”

“An actual food, Tony, not a sweet.”

“Chocolate is an actual food. I don't understand why you think differently.”

Steve snorted and gently moved Tony off his lap, settling him among the nest of pillows. “I'll just make something quick,” the blond said, ignoring Tony's pout as he left the bedroom. Steve headed into the kitchen and pulled the fixings for turkey sandwiches from the refrigerator. When he returned, it was with a tray filled with two sandwiches and other little nibbles, including chocolate, to find his reports and files mysteriously absent from the bed. Tony gave him a guileless smile from where he was reclining against a mound of cushions. “Tony,” Steve scolded, “were did you put them?”

“Them?” echoed Tony innocently. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He made grabby hands toward the tray of food. “I’m so lightheaded with hunger I can barely think.” Steve rolled his eyes but set the tray on the bed so the brunette could dig into the food. Steve got two cans of soda from the mini fridge, which he had thought was a ridiculous thing to have in a bedroom before he ended up using it so bloody much, and slid in next to Tony.

“Are you really not going to put any clothes on all day,” the bigger man muttered as Tony leaned against him.

“Nope,” Tony replied, crunching on a potato chip. He kicked a bare leg up into the air and twirled his foot. “You can’t tell me you don’t like it. I can see your boner, Steve.” The blond sheepishly shifted a pillow into his lap and Tony giggled. He plucked at Steve’s t-shirt. “You could join me in the naked lounging,” Tony suggested silkily.

“Eat your food,” Steve grumpily ordered. Tony giggled again. The brunette ate probably half his sandwich before switching to the sweets and junk food Steve had filled the rest of the tray with. He lay back on a pillow and tossed M&M’s up into the air, trying to catch them in his mouth. Steve forced down a chuckle as half of them hit him in the forehead. “You are making a mess,” Steve scolded, corralling some of the escaped candies.

Tony shrugged and rolled over. “Do you want to watch another movie?” he asked, popping a marshmallow into his mouth.

“You never really watched the first one.”

Tony flicked a dismissive hand. “Jarvis, pull up my queue. I'll find us something to watch.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Tony snatched the remote from a nightstand. A menu with a blue background popped up on the TV screen and Tony set about scrolling through the options. “No. No. No. Ugh, why do we even have that one? It sucks. No. No,” the brunette mumbled to himself. Steve watched for a moment before halfheartedly looking for his files. He lifted up the nearby pillows and opened the drawer on the nightstand on his side but wasn't surprised to find no sign of his paperwork. Knowing his lover, they had probably been sent to another dimension.

Giving up, Steve grabbed his sketch book and a pencil to occupy himself. He’d glance up at the TV every once and a while but mostly ignored it. Tony gathered up a mound of pillows at the end of the bed and settled in, munching on the snacks Steve had brought. Soon the brunette was giggling at some old episodes of The Three Stooges. Tony was lying slightly turned on his hip, torso twisted a little to rest on the pillows and knees bent comfortably. Steve flipped to a blank page, a fond smile curling his lips as he guided his pencil along. The curve of Tony’s spine and line of his hips appeared on the page. Steve outlined the smaller man’s thighs and shoulders before attempted to add the faint welts decorating his skin.

The blond chewed on his lip as he lightly put down the suggestion of the marks, pencil barely touching the paper. He smudged them with a finger, trying to match the faded, almost decorative look they had become, and then shadowed in the area between Tony’s legs, a blush reddening his cheeks for a moment. Steve darkened the back of his head and drew in his arms, leaving the mound of pillows as lazy billowing puffs without detail. “That is a strange look you've got on your face, Steve.” Steve looked up to find Tony looking at him. The brunette cocked an eyebrow. “I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. Are you drawing me like one of your French girls?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “There were never any French girls, Tony.”

Tony scoffed. “It better be me you are drawing with that blush, cupcake.” He rolled onto his knees and crawled up the bed toward Steve. The blond didn't bother to hide the drawing. Tony let out a happy squeal when he saw it. “You are drawing me! Good boy,” he praised, leaning in to kiss Steve's cheek in reward. Steve's arm snapped out and wrapped around Tony's waist before the brunette could pull away, hauling the smaller man up into his lap. Tony gasped and wriggled in his grasp. “Gently, Steve!” Tony yelped.

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve said quickly, moving his hands to rest lightly on Tony's hips.

Tony relaxed, settling more firmly onto Steve's lap. “You are going to have to be gentle with me for a while, Steve.”

Steve looked worriedly up at him. He rubbed at the hollows of Tony hip bones with his thumbs. “Are you very sore? Do you need more of the gel?”

Tony skimmed his hands up Steve's shoulders to curl around the blond's neck and shook his head. “No. I'm just a little tender, is all. I'm sure you are capable of being gentle,” Tony murmured, leaning in close until their lips were barely brushing, “right, Steve?”

“Oh, yes,” replied Steve softly, pressing their lips together for a slow, warm kiss. Tony opened his mouth eagerly and Steve quickly accepted the invitation. Steve licked into Tony's mouth and twined their tongues together. The rasp of Tony beard was a pleasant tingle against Steve’s skin. He shifted forward, slowly tipping Tony back onto the bed. The brunette moaned as Steve broke their kiss and bragged his lips along his jaw to his neck. Steve kissed and licked at Tony’s throat as he hastily pushed and kicked his sweatpants and boxers off and settled between the smaller man’s thighs.

“Steve,” whined Tony as he pulled at the blond’s t-shirt. The last of Steve’s clothing was yanked over his head and tossed away. “That’s better,” Tony said in satisfaction, his fingernails lightly scratching at the other man’s back. Steve reached down and spread Tony’s legs wider, hitching his hips up. Tony bit his lip with a grunt. “Steve, I’m too sore for that,” he protested. Steve just nodded, licking at the bite mark on Tony’s shoulder from last night. Tony frowned in confusion until Steve firmly rolled his hips. Their cocks dragged against each other and Tony jerked with a gasp. Steve smiled smugly and nipped at his collarbone. “Ohhh,” sighed Tony as their dicks slid together again. He thrust up against the blond with his next movement and Steve growled into his shoulder.

Steve kissed down Tony’s chest and latched onto his nipples, sucking and biting the little nubs. Tony threaded his fingers into Steve’s blond hair and hung on as they rocked together. The dry pull of their cocks was almost painful after a moment. Sensitive skin began to chaff uncomfortably. Tony huffed in complaint, shoving at Steve’s shoulder. Steve paused with a grumble and reached out one long arm to fumble the tube of lube out of the nightstand. He popped the cap open and smeared the gel messily between them. The next thrust of their hips resulted in a smooth glide and both groaned.

“Good?” asked Steve. Tony nodded, biting his lip and moving in counterpoint to the bigger man. Steve went back to sucking Tony’s nipples with a grin. Tony arched his back with a cry, his thighs squeezing Steve’s hips. The pair rubbed against each other with quick forceful jerks. Their hard cocks glided over slick warm skin. Pleasure bubbled low in their bellies, growing hotter with each stroke of their dicks.

Tony’s fingernails dug into Steve’s shoulders. “’M gonna…” he panted in warning. Steve pinched the nipple he wasn’t sucking and twisted it sharply. Tony tossed his head and shoved his hips against Steve hard. “Steve!” he wailed as he came, shuddering underneath the other man. Steve felt the wet warmth spread between them and thrust quickly until he tipped over the edge with a low moan muffled against Tony’s throat, cock jerking and squirting cum.

They slowly relaxed against each other as their high passed. Steve lightly pressed his lips against Tony’s skin, kissing along his neck and over his shoulder lazily. Tony’s legs slipped down to rest on the bed. His hands were wandering aimlessly across Steve’s back, fingertips counting bumps down his spine. The brunette yawned and Steve chuckled. “Naptime again?” he teased quietly.

Tony hummed. “Naps are great. Don’t knock the nap,” he mumbled. Steve smiled, transferring his weight off the smaller man. Tony wrinkled his nose as Steve rolled off to the side. Cum and lube was sticky and quickly drying on their stomachs. Tony levered himself up with a groan and grabbed the wet wipe packet. He flung a cloth at the blond before cleaning himself up with another. The soiled wipes were tossed into the trash and Tony collapsed back onto the bed. He pulled on the sheets and yanked on pillows with dissatisfied noises while Steve watched in amusement until he had arranged everything to his liking. Tony then flopped into the space he had created, snuggling against Steve’s side and laying his head on the blond’s shoulder. A light blanket was flipped over top of them, although Steve’s right leg stuck out, and Tony gave a little content sigh before closing his eyes.

Steve entertained smile softened into fondness. “Comfy?”

“Hmm. Yes.” Tony tilted his head up, keeping his eyes closed. “Kiss me,” he ordered drowsily. Steve gladly obeyed.


End file.
